Royal
LIFE IN BIZENTIME Royal was born in 2005 (like me) in Austria. His life is rather unknown. So he joined the Bizentime discord server as a "meme kid". He was rather a troll who only wanted attention from others. He really pissed off some mods like Jacknall. He started a new channel where he stole the memes from Text2meme. Which rather pissed off Top Lists too. He was banned from the Bizentime server and would never come back to it ever again.. NEW SERVER AND THE GREAT PURGE New server was created and Royal decided to join it in the middle of September. This is where i met him. AG was in charge of the chat and everyone were really scared who would be chosen next as a village idiot. Royal got the name "fag" by AG and Royal decided enough was enough and organized an army of fags. It went very well and gained a lot of attention by other meme kids (also me). Of course good things can't last and the great purge has arrived. Banning many village idiots while Royal surviving it. His fag army never recovered from this and started to crumble while AG banning every suspect imaginable. Royal joined Swaggy's side and became a very high ranked members in his server. Swaggy had great ideas that Royal and others liked. He was always a visionary and a good leader to lead an army. He decided to plan his attack and protest in order to make the Text2meme server a safe place for the meme kids. Of course not before when it even started, Swaggy and the rest were banned. ON SWAGGY'S SIDE Life for him was rather good when he was banned. In the beginning he really wanted to come back there. But later started to realize how horrible the server is from Swaggy's stories. He decided to find a new meme server. Called "memeplace". That server was so much better and much more fun to be in. He gained lots and lots of ranks. And he wanted revenge against Top Lists and his Text2meme server. So he decided to gather up his forces and prepare for the raid. But he didn't realize how smart Top Lists really is. His planning were destroyed and Top Lists even without any permissions what so ever told the owner to ban this and that (even banning me for no reason (of course Top Lists didn't told that). Royal was banned from every server Top Lists was around and even the drama continued on my Swaggy's Server where they had a long fight with eachother. Top Lists decided to cut all contacts with Royal and even leaving his own Text2meme server in order not to listen and hear the criticism he always kept hearing from the so called "meme kids". Today he's a raider too with me (Swaggy). He's a moderator in my server and runs things there. Was a helpful person dealing with one annoying as hell drama and kept helping me (Swaggy) out... Category:Biography Category:Characters Category:Bizentime Category:Text2Meme